Mirror
Mirror Mirror is the leader of My Mirror, Sword and Shield. She and her brothers; Sword and Shield are trained and very skilled mercanaries. She is munipulative, cunning and devious, she is also very seductive. She is a human and she loves the thrill of a fight. Mirror's Powers Mirror is a mental and a physical fighter. She has Umbrakinesis, Electrokinesis, Metakinesis and Hydrokinesis. Umbrakinesis allows her to be able to control and blend into shadows so she can go into a place undected, it also lets her gather information undected. Electrokinesis allows her to be able to control, bend and create electricity. Metakinesis allows her to be able to control and bend metal. Hydrokinesis allows her to be able to control and bend liquids. She is also skilled with a sword, nunchucks and batons. Mirror is extremly powerful and she loves the thrill of a fight. Mirror's Alternate Form When Mirror was around 14 years old she discovered that she could transform herself into a secondary form. This form has long sunshine yellow hair, sky blue eyes and a peachy, white skin tone. This form looks very harmless but it is truly her most powerful state. She is also very seductive in this form and jaws drop. This form is based of her desire to be a physically and sexually attractive girl. This form can be accessed at will and she changes into this form usually on missions when she and Sword are toying with the target. Mirror's Love Life On day while on a mission Sword gets mortally wounded. They were all able to escape and they headed to their home. After they got Sword settled, Mirror asked what the man meant when he said "How are you enjoying your new life, Shield?". He got quiet and that's when she knew something was up. He told her what happened when he was a baby, she was stunned but she just gave him a hug. They began talking and eventually they end up kissing. They have this secret romance for almost 3 years without Sword knowing, but one day he catches them kissing. He freaks and holds them at sword point and demands to know the truth. They tell him and he looses it. When Sword tries to stab her, he looses it and kills Sword. They go outside and burn the body. After that they pack their bags and valuebles up then leave, but not before setting the house on fire. The two fly to Capsule Corp. and speak with the Z-Fighters, they join and become good from then on. Personality Mirror is manipulative, cunning and devious. She is seductive, powerful and quiet. She is observant, smart and always prepared. She does not fear death and when it comes to her she will be ready, also nothing suprises her and emotions are pretty much non existant to her. Mirror is not someone that you would want to mess with and she would do anything for her brothers. Trivia -Is skilled with a sword -Is the youngest of her family -Her most dormant power is Lythekinesis Author's Note Mirror and Shield were villlains then they went good. This message is not to confuse anyone so they went from bad to good, kinda like Vegeta. Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters